Harry Haunter
by bluminous8
Summary: AU HP/Danny Phantom Crossover In the brink of Death after a severe beating, Harry awakens with strange new powers.


**Harry Haunter**

By **Bluminous**

I do not own Harry Potter or Butch Hartman's characters.

A/N: While I was writing thief, an idea came to me and had just to write it down. It might work, it might not... I just find it funny.

I wondered what will happen to a person that has two souls within him if he is near death... this is what I came up with...after watching Nickelodeon.

_Yo Harry Potter was just ten years old_

_When he was beaten up by his uncle, _

_"To stamp out the freakiness he was told"_

_He was locked in the cupboard with a broken arm_

_and broken ribs, causing even more harm_

_**(He's gonna haunt them all because He's Harry Potter)**_

_When young Harry was gasping for his last breath_

_His magic flared up before he met death_

_There was great big flash and everything just changed_

_His soul and magic got all rearranged!_

_**(He's gonna haunt them all because He's Harry Potter)**_

_When he first woke he realized_

_he had glowing white hair but the same green eyes_

_he could walk through walls and disappear and fly_

_He smiled in revenge and vowed to terrorize the big guy!_

_**(He's gonna haunt them all because He's Harry Potter)**_

_It was then that young Harry knew what he had to do,_

_He'll make the Dursleys pay, for what they put him through_

_and all the other bullies that got on his way_

_his eyes glowed green, he'd make them pay!_

_(He's gonna haunt them all because He's Harry Potter)_

_(He's gonna haunt them all because He's Harry Potter)_

_Gonna haunt them all cuz' he's Harry Potter!_

**PROLOGUE**

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The transfiguration mistress waited patiently at the door as she heard footsteps inside number four Privet Drive.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The thin woman with a narrow face whispered, her eyes taking in the strange clothes of the unexpected guest.

"Good Morning Mrs. Dursley... I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to take Harry to Diagon Alley." Minerva said.

At the mention of her nephew's name, Petunia's eyes immediately widened and she shook in fear. "Yes... yes come in... please."

Minerva nodded and headed in while Petunia slowly walked up the stairs, as her hands shook in fear. "Harry... Harry... someone from that Ma... Magic School came to pick you up." Petunia knocked on the door of the smallest bedroom.

"I know."

Petunia shrieked and clutched her chest when she realized that her nephew was standing right beside her. She looked down on her young nephew who smiled pleasantly at her and she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure.

"Your guest is downstairs, waiting for you." Petunia said.

Harry nodded and walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw a tall woman wearing green robes and a pointed hat.

Minerva stood up when she spotted the young boy and she looked at him with a critical eye. He was healthy looking enough, though a bit small for his age. He had the same green eyes as Lily's and the messy hair like his father's.

"Good Morning Mister Potter." Minerva said as she smiled faintly at the young boy. "I'm Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor."

"Good Morning Mam." Harry said pleasantly.

"Are you all set then?" Minerva asked and the boy nodded.

"Very well, we'll pick up another first year student near the vicinity of Surrey and then head to Diagon Alley." Minerva replied.

"How will we get there?" Harry asked curiously.

"We will apparate." Minerva said. "Now hold my left arm Harry."

The young boy did so and Minerva focused her power to include The-Boy-Who-Lived in her side and the pair disappeared in a loud crack.

"Harry's gone?" Dudley Dursley peered from the kitchen.

"He is dear. He just left with that teacher from that school." Petunia replied. "Finish your breakfast dear, you've got chores to do."

"I'm glad that freak's gone." Dudley grumbled. "I hope he doesn't come back."

"Dudley! Harry might have heard you!" Petunia whispered harshly. "Or at least some of his 'friends' might have!"

Dudley's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. It was too late though, as his plate flew from the dining table and smashed to the wall, shattering on impact.

"See what you did!" Petunia said fearfully.

"I'm sorry!" Dudley cried as he ran out through the back door to escape the angry entity.

CRACK!

Minerva McGonagall appeared in front of a modest sized house with a lovely garden. She immediately looked at her young charge to check if he was fine, Minerva knew that the feeling of apparition was disorienting to those who experienced it for the first time. She was surprised, however when she saw that the young potter was looking around the neighborhood, looking like he never even felt the squeeze of apparition.

"Are you fine Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Of course... why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked. He looked back at the house and looked up to his guide. "The other first year student lives here?"

"Yes... Hermione Granger." Minerva replied. She walked towards the house and knocked on the door a few times before stepping back to wait.

"Yes... May I..." The young girl that opened the door trailed off when she saw the tall woman in front of her. "You're here!"

"Are you Hermione Granger?" Minerva asked kindly.

The young girl nodded as she looked wide eyed at the deputy headmistress.

The meeting inside the Granger Household took longer than in Harry's since the parents of Hermione asked many things regarding the Wizarding world. Harry's appearance assured the concerned parents that there was indeed a school for magic, and that their daughter will be quite safe with the Professor.

"Hermione, this is Harry Potter, another first year student like you." Minerva said.

"Hi!" Hermione greeted her future classmate eagerly.

"Hello." Harry greeted back.

Minerva smiled at the two new first years and pulled out a long quill from her pocket. She tapped it with her wand and looked on with amusement when she noticed two pairs of curious eyes watching her intently.

Hermione gasped when the feather glowed blue and she could not rests asking what it was.

"This is a portkey." Minerva explained. "When you touch this, this will transport you to Diagon Alley."

"Nice." Harry said. He knew some ghosts had the capability of instantaneous travel, but using magic to make an object to do the same thing was impressive.

"Make sure your touching a part of the quill... now when I count to three the portkey will activate." Minerva said. The two eleven year olds touched the quill and Minerva counted loudly.

"One, Two... Three!" Minerva said and the three disappeared in a whirlwind if colors and light.

A/N: This is just a prologue.


End file.
